


Dreadful night at camp Lune Loop

by Smilecat98



Series: Dreadful night at camp Lune Loop [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecat98/pseuds/Smilecat98
Summary: The team has to go to the nearby Camp for a few days as a bonding exercise but not everything is as it seems at this Camp.





	Dreadful night at camp Lune Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first chapter of a story I've had rattling around in my head since 2015. I finally got the courage to write and find time for it as I've been busy with life, but I'm having fun regardless. I Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Edit: Thank you to my friend Crow for proofreading. ^^

The Spy watched the setting sun as he sat in his car. He calmly waited for the Scout to be ready for "the trip", he had packed the Tents and sleeping bags for said trip that he wasn't ready for himself. 

Ms Pauling told the team about the trip to camp Lune Loop two days earlier. It was a team-building exercise (in which Spy hated. Why would he have to go? He disappears off on his own; it's better when he's alone, he felt.) in which everyone was interested in enough to agree. They even became somewhat eager about it.

Spy had quite a foreboding feeling about it when they were gathered and told of such a thing. Even so, everyone was happy about the idea, and Spy was quite outnumbered if he were to say anything different about it.

It also didn’t help that as of recent, Spy was ordered to have Scout live with him, as a "bonding" exercise.

They had been getting along fine, having an argument or two when Scout didn't clean up after himself when he makes a Sandvich for himself, leaving the food out and in turn having ants get the ingredients as well as spoiling it.

Spy looked over as he saw Scout walking to the car, he was drinking a can of Crit-a-Cola whilst swinging his bat around. He then tossed the can away and hopped into the car. Spy looked at Scout with a raised eyebrow.

“That has been the fourth can I've seen you drink in the past hour!”

“Yeah, so? Come on, let's go already!” Scout said in an enthusiastic tone with a hint of agitation. Spy simply rolled his eyes as he lit another cigarette, letting out a sigh.

“So, are you sure you're ready?” asked Spy while glancing back. The Scout replied with a simple yes. Spy started up the engine and the team drove to the campsite.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, it had become quite dark. Spy parked his car at the entrance of the camp, and immediately Scout rushed out of the car.

“Come on, Spy! We're almost there! I know you can at least walk faster,” the Scout yelled out to the older man, who shook his head and didn't change pace.

The Spy gazed up at the sign leading into the camp as he stopped and took a puff from his cigarette. 

"CAMP LUNE LOOP"

The rest was too scratched up to read. Spy began to think deeply. His train of thought then became halted when he heard Scout call out for him.

The Frenchman just shook it off as he threw the cigarette down and stomped it down, lighting up another one and walked over into the Camp to meet the rest of the group.

Everyone was there, like Ms Pauling had said. Pyro was sitting on the ground in front of a fire he had most likely started. Meanwhile, everyone else was seated on a log;  
Engineer was playing his guitar, and Demoman was drinking his "scrumpy", as he liked to call it. Heavy was sitting near Medic as they were both talking to each other, and Sniper was sitting alone sharping his knife while Scout ran over to join him. Soldier told one of his "Great War stories". Spy didn't believe what any of the nonsence he was hearing; Soldier is an odd fellow, to say the least. Finally, Miss Pauling was there writing a list of who was there.

Pyro looked up at the gathered team and waved at Spy, which made everyone else look at him. Spy sighed as he walked over, taking a seat on the log that Miss Pauling was sitting on.

As Miss Pauling told everyone the rules, Scout watched her with a dreamy look. Halfway through the talk, Scout looked around and whispered to Sniper. In response, Sniper pulled out a Jar.

Scout growled, “Oh, Hell no! I'll just go into the bushes.”

Miss Pauling looked to Scout. Scout simply got up and left with Sniper following after, trying to talk to him.

“Scout look, I'm sorry, I was just trying to give ya something to help.”  
Scout growled, “Shut up and just keep an eye out for anything, okay?”

After Scout was done, they heard a familiar sound and smoke appearing out of nowhere. Spy lit a cigarette and took a puff.

“Done fighting like a couple?”

Spy chuckled as he shook his head.

Scout growled and was about to go on a rant, but Sniper grabbed his arm and shushed him. “Ya hear that?”

In the silence, they heard the rustling of leaves and large footsteps followed by a growl. They tried to reach for their weapons, but had forgotten them back at the Camp.

Sniper frowned as he started to back away.  
“That sounded like somethin’ that doesn’t like us being in its territory...”

The three heard it coming closer, as whatever it was let out a loud low growl that made the men jolt. Sniper then started to run, followed by Scout. Spy looked their way and ran after in a panic.

All three men ran through the thickets and trees as they heard footsteps getting closer. Suddenly, Scout stopped as they had ran into the edge of a cliff. Sniper smashed into him, making Scout fall off, but Sniper managed to grab Scout by the shirt. While he was trying to pull Scout up, Spy crashed into Sniper, making them all fall off the Cliff into the trees below. On the way down, they hit a few branches and landed on each other with a crunch.

They looked up to the cliff to see nothing there, as if their imagination got the better of them. Scout crawled out from under Sniper and Spy and tried to stand up, only to fall back down. He looked down to see his leg broken, with his bone sticking out.

“Argh! Dammit! This is all your fault, Snipes!”

Sniper growled at Scout as Spy got up with a huff. Sniper had broken his arm, while Spy had dislocated his shoulder.

Sniper snarled as he turned to Spy, holding his elbow “Spoi, what the bloody hell what was that for?!”

Spy growled as he held his shoulder up.  
“I tripped, okay? If you two didn’t wander off so far, then I wouldn’t have had to baby the both of you!”

Sniper rolled his eyes and sighed as he went over to Spy to tell him to relax. He then pulled Spy’s arm out and they heard a pop.

Spy gasped and yelped “Ow! Wha-”

Spy carefully moved his arm slightly.  
“Oh, you popped it back into place. Good job.”

Sniper huffed as he helped Scout up, and held him up with his good arm.  
“A ‘thank you’ would be nice. Anyways, help me carry Scout and find a way back to the Camp, before this gets infected and we get eaten by wildlife.”

Spy nodded and obliged as all three men limped their way back to the direction of the camp, and hopefully to safety.


End file.
